ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' '''Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. *July 1st, 2013 - Only registured users can edit the wiki, so only registered users can vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'Credit the creator if nominating someone else's aliens.' 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *'No idea theft accepted in the alien.' Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki: Featured Alien/List|List Template: Featured Aliens|Gallery ---- Disastra Created by Ren and nominated by Disastra. For #Again, like the image, very cool. [[User:Lego Master|'Master Red']] 03:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) #Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 03:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) # I like her design, very nice! I AM AWESOME! Sunday, December 7, 2014, 6.52AM GDT, #It's a epic alien! Mad Steve will rule all! #Awesome! --'I'm Yoponot and I approve this message' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) # It's so artsy. And cool. And Artsy. Wait, I already said that? Uh....it's got nice hair. User:Darktriggerhappy #Do I have to mention the epic design? --Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 07:29, December 8, 2014 (UTC) # Much better design The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 14:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments * May Disastra be the first featured alien of 2015! Imperceptile Created by (User:Dilluscus) and nominated by (User:Dilluscus). For #--The Almighty Tallest! 03:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) # An extremely awesome alien with an awesome design! (Way better than ChamAlien's!) Epicosity 03:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) # You have failed this signature (Contact - Blog - ) 11:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) # 'Migster7' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) #User:XBoltBladerX # http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png [[User:Ahmad15|'Ignis comedit unusquisque. Ignis tenebris comedit unusquisque.' ]]http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png 12:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) #Brian Contact me 14:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) #Love the design and the name. THIS IS IT'S OVER 9000 17:06, December 31, 2014 (UTC) # honestly the most creative alien here ~~~~ Against # Comments Big Big Created by and nominated by Alanomaly. For #Nice green color, menacing face.. gin-right:10px; margin-left:-2px;">style="color:#FFFFFF; font-family:Arial">'Nicole']] #'[[User:ZeVikingSif|This is 3 good 5 me - #'This is 3 good 5 me -Sean' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:38, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Comments * # Comments * Nominated thing Created by (whoever created it) and nominated by (whoever nominated it). For Against # Comments * Amazon Pest Created by XBoltBladerX and nominated by Dill. For # Against # Comments Teslasp Created by NickFusi0n and nominated by the same guy. Yup, I'm ACTUALLY running for Featured Alien. :D For # Against # Comments *